


Don't Look Back.

by Free_Cookies



Series: W359 fics <3 [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, POV Second Person, written in the same style as variations on a theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Cookies/pseuds/Free_Cookies
Summary: Get the engine running. Get out. Get home. Take as many people as you can,saveas many people as you can. Don't let them get to you, keep it together. Don't die.Be a big girl and don't die.
Series: W359 fics <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Don't Look Back.

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

New people, new sounds, new mutant plant monster living inside the walls, new lies.   
Same walls, same star, same _Hell._  
Same to-do list. 

-Don't die   
-Get out   
-Get home   
-Save as many people as you can 

How did you manage to screw up this badly?

You watch as Eiffel chokes up a lung, blood spilling out from behind the hand he has over his mouth. 

For a second, you think it's _him._   
For a second, you hesitate. 

Fear creeps up your veins, soaking into your lungs and making it hard to breathe. You take a step back, the visions of a crew long gone dancing in front of your eyes as the man, living, breathing, _dying_ in front of you is being slaughtered mercilessly at the hands of that insane, deranged doctor.   
Minkowski and Hera are shouting, but you can't hear them. You're on autopilot.   
You list his symptoms as the man you've grown to care for coughs out his lungs in front of you. 

You shouldn't have let yourself get attached.    
It always ends up the same. 

Minkowski starts giving you and Hera orders, but you know that she's too soft to do what has to be done with the madman in the observation deck.  
She moves. She gets Eiffel to the med bay.   
You move, your body not your own. You get the scientist.   
He walks into the room with a gun to his head. 

Isn't the first time it's happened.    
Yes, but last time he convinced you that you were going crazy and that you needed to rest. 

Focus!

Minkowski kicked you out of the med bay. It's fine, you're just the only one who could possibly fathom what she's going through right now. The only one who knows the powerlessness of watching your crewmembers _die_ a slow and painful death in front of your eyes. 

It really doesn't matter though. You couldn't care less about them. They're expendable.    
Is what you tell yourself. 

You need to _go,_ to go and never look back. And this new AI isn't helping. She digs your plans out of you and she wastes so much time taking to you, driving you away, and she fails to mention that there's no supplemental blood on board, what was she thinking?

Rhea never did this. She always told you what you needed to know first.    
You're not Hera's commander though. You likely never will be. 

You burst into the bay with not a second to spare, Eiffel hovering in the grey area of life and death.

You can save him this time! You can make sure that someone on this tin can is alive!    
Until he dies because of another thing later. 

You don't care about the later. You care about the now. 

You still need to work on your ship, work on getting home. 

You _were_ home. Your ship _did_ work.   
So what went wrong? 

Whatever it was, you'll find out. 

But _later._

For now? You have to focus on saving the only people you may have on your side.


End file.
